


Broken Hearts Club

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: A collection of one shots set after Luka and Kagami get written out of the- I mean dumped. They're each stand alones and take place in different timelines so you can read whichever one tickles your fancy ^^
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Kagami Tsurugi & Chloé Bourgeois, Kagami Tsurugi & Marc Anciel, Luka Couffaine & Félix, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 6





	1. Marc & Kagami

Even when you weren't looking, you always managed to find Marc in his assorted 'hiding' places. When you set out to find someplace to eat lunch, you thought you'd be eating along, but when you saw him tucked away beneath the stairs to the second level, you couldn't think of better company. “May I join you?”

Marc tenses, his eyes widen as he glances over at you. He finishes draining his juice box while nodding. He edges closer to the wall to make space for you. You ease yourself onto the asphalt beside him. And awkward silence hangs in the air between you as you unwrap your bento. In hindsight, he had never really been very talkative, but you felt like at the very least you should make small talk. You sigh in unison, then glance at each other out of the corner of your eyes. At least you weren't the only one not floating on Cloud Nine. “What is it?”

Marc hugs his knees to his chest and sighs again. “I uh... asked Nathaniel out. He turned me down though. He;s not being weird about it or anything but... I don't know. I'm just feel like I don't know how to act around him anymore. Not to mention, I'm so embarrassed by the whole thing, I just want to disappear.” Marc hanks his hood up and buries his face in his upturned knees.” You couldn't imagine how long it would take for someone as flighty as him to work up the courage to ask someone out. He was nice enough though, you were sure he'd be able to find someone else if he looked. Assuming he ever decided to put himself out there that is.

He groans and shakes his head, continuing to lament about his lost love. “I don't want to think about him. Or that comic. Or writing or any of it.” He straightens, and glances over at you. “How are you holding up anyway. With...y'know.”

Marc glances at you out of the corner of his eye as he crams a handful of grapes into his mouth, trying to gauge your reaction. You shrug. You were better than before, that much was certain, but not enough to want to be around Marinette or Adrien right now. “I'm not going to get akumatized again, if that's what your asking. I'm over it. Or I will be. I wish them the best, but I don't want to be around either of them right now. I feel...used.”

You shake your head to yourself and pick at your food. You weren't actually hungry, but making lunch was part of your routine. You needed normal right now, but you hadn't been thinking and made extra for Adrien. Part of you thought you'd be able to go back to normal but... when you saw him and Marinette hanging all over each other this morning, you changed your mind.

“You kind of were though. Marinette knew how you felt, but didn't do anything and Adrien...” Marc trails off. His brow furrows in concentration and he speaks slower, carefully choosing his words. “doesn't get girls...or people really. Actually Ivan and Nino aren't the brightest either. Nate tried his hardest but.. well... I don't really want to ask him how the Adrien situation is going anymore.... not now anyway.” arc shakes his head to himself and refocuses himself, although it was hard not to notice the mournful look that crossed his face when he was talking about Nathaniel. “Adrien just sort of went along with it because he didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he hurt you anyway. He should have just gotten it over with quick, like ripping off a band-aid. He let everything get out of hand. His willful ignorance was staggering.” Marc glances at you again as he got a little passionate about the issue. “Sorry.”

He smiles sheepishly.

“Don't be,” You pick a tomato out of your salad and turn it over before putting it in your mouth. It wasn't quite ripe yet, so I was more bitter than it should have been. “I should have seen it coming. I thought he just wanted to take things slow, but clearly that wasn't the case.”

Irritation prickles at the edges of your thoughts. The more you told yourself you were over it, the more you kept dwelling on things like this. You couldn't shake the feeling that you were in the wrong somehow, or there was something you would have been able to do to stop all of this from happening. Your best friend and boyfriend had tossed you aside for each other and it hurt. But nobody seemed to care because they were too busy being happy that Marinette and Adrien had finally gotten together.

Marc quickly shakes his head and rest a hand on your shoulder reassuringly. “No way! You shouldn't blame yourself for this. What's wrong with believing the person you loved would give you a chance? They're the one's who put you in the middle of this for so long. That's one them.”

You were taken aback by how certain Marc sounded about all of this. You got the feeling that he was projecting a little with his advice, but that didn't make his words any less true. You manage to smile and pat his hand. “Thanks Marc.” You glance down at your food again then add, “want some of this?”

“You aren't eating?” He grabs one of your egg rolls. His eyes light up and he absentmindedly comments, “You can cook too? You really can do it all.”

“You think so?” In the moment the opposite felt true. You felt like everything had ground to halt around you and you were stuck. The little progress you made always seemed to get erased in one way or another.

Marc nods, swallowing hard. “Totally. Your tough and confident. I think it's kind of weird you talk to me so much actually.” He trails off and glances away, “Uh...actually, I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile but, can you do me a favor?”

“What is it?” This coming out of the blue made you a little anxious, but surely Marc couldn't come up with anything too unreasonable, could he?

Marc rummages through his bag and presents you with some drawing Nathaniel had done. “Can I put you in the comic? I wanted to do this awhile ago actually, but stuff... and now I don't have any ideas because I didn't think Nate would say no when I asked him out and all my ideas were shipping Reverser and the Illustrator and I need help.” The longer he went on, the closer he seemed to be on the verge of tears. He had rested his hands on his shoulder and was staring up at you fearfully. It was as if he saw his whole writing career flash before his eyes in prospect of you saying now.

You study the drawing.

While the girl on the left more or less looked like you, with a slightly different outfit, your hero design made you wonder what Marc saw when he looked at you. He had fused one of Moon Guardian Yomi's designs with some sort of tight fitting mech suit. It felt like your years of fantasizing about what you'd look like if you were in some magical girl anime had gone to waste. “You like the Moon Guardians right? It's based on that. We thought'd it'd be cool if you got like some alien tech that came from some distant planet.”

The way excitement sparkled in his eyes, you had a hard time saying now. You hadn't exactly read much of his comics despite the issues being tucked away in the art room, but you didn't think anything bad would come from this. “I want a copy of this.”

Marc nods vigorously as you hand the drawing back to him. “So you'll help me?”

“Sure.”

He claps his hands together, his former anxiety melting away as he tucked the drawing way and launched into your back story. “Great. Actually, I have it all planned out.” He turns, balancing on his knees and taking a rice ball. “So the chapter opens on this meteor shower right...”


	2. Chloé and Kagami

“What are you doing up here?” You feel your blood run cold as Chloé calls out to you. “The party is downstairs.”

You try to discreetly wipe your face on your sleeve while kicking your feet in the pool. The last thing you wanted right now was to have to deal with Chloé poking fun at you for crying. “I needed some air.”

Chloé brushes you off, continuing to wander around the edge of the pool. The blue glow from the water almost matched her makeup. “There's air downstairs, don't be ridiculous.”

You did feel ridiculous for being up here sulking, but you honestly couldn't bear to watch Marinette and Adrien dancing downstairs. The more you tried to support them, the harder they made it. Adrien had always been by your side at these parties. Whether you'd make up stories for those around you, or silently concoct schemes to slip away from your parent's watchful eyes. Now you didn't have that. You wanted to go home, but that wasn't an option. So now you were up here, stuck with Chloé of all people.

Chloé flips her hair back and plops down on the walkway beside you. He hugs her knees to her chest as stares at the water. Her words didn't carry their usual vitriol now that you thought about it, but that didn't make you any less wary. Adrien had always been trying to convince you to get along better with her but, you never had a reason to until now. You still couldn't figure out how someone like his had ended up joined a the hip with someone like her.

The tense silence between you was broken by the hum of the HVAC unit and you idly splashing your feet in the water. There was the distant sound of traffic from below, but you had tuned it out long ago. Chloé huffs in irritation. “Those two are utterly ridiculous aren't they? I mean really, that spaz has been lusting after Adrikins for years, but now that they're together it's like they can't function without each other. At least when he was with you he'd respond to my texts.”

You decided that was some off the cuff compliment and let it be. You kick your leg again. “You too then? He said we could hang out tonight. Then Marinette showed up with her parents and they've been dancing for the past hour. They're supposed to be my friends but it's like I didn't even exist. They probably haven't even noticed I'm gone...” You sink your nails into the palm of your hand, willing yourself to not start crying again.

It just wasn't fair. You had given Adrien everything you had and it still wasn't enough. You knew they liked each other but nothing was happening. Neither of them were willing to move forward with it. When Adrien stopped pulling away from you and take your hand himself, or hug you, you thought it mean you stood a chance with him after all. You thought he had started to move on. He hadn't., and somehow you felt like you were in the wrong for being upset when they were obviously so happy with one another.

You quickly wipe your face on your sleeve again. Chloe scoffs and flips her hair out. “Who needs them? There's no point in crying over a stupid boy who's not going to give you the time of day or and utterly ridiculous klutz like Dupain-Cheng. Just get new friends.”

Chloe felt like the last person who should be telling you to 'get new friends' when Sabrina was the only person in the whole school who put up with her. Well, Adrien too but... he was nice to everyone.

Not that you were in an any better situation. You could maybe call Marc one of your friends but it was hard to tell. He seemed trustworthy enough but all you ever did was talk about the _Moon Guardians_ , and other anime. “Unless your offering, I'm fresh out of options. People aren't exactly breaking down the door trying to talk to me.”

Chloe brushes the idea off. “As if. Don't expect me to suddenly like someone as frumpy as you, just because Adrien is blowing you off too. I'm being nice, not running a charity.”

“Good talk.” You roll your eyes and stand. Water drips down your legs and onto the deck. With that, it was obvious your moment was over. You didn't want to wear out your welcome, and you were certain sooner or later Nathalie would be sent after you. Or worse: Adrien. “I'm going back inside.”

“W-wait!” Chloe catches your wrist with a surprisingly strong grip. You roll your head to the side and glance back at her. “Or you could come paint my nails.”

“What would a 'frumpy' girl know about painting nails. Or, better yet, why would I want to?”

Chloe releases you and stands. “It's not that hard, anyone can do it.” She plants her hands on your shoulders and starts steering you back towards the elevator. “If you do a good job, maybe I'll do yours too.”

“Yippee.” Chloe pushes the call button. She ignores your lack of enthusiasm and shoves you into the elevator. You weren't looking forward to it, but you supposed to was better than sulking downstairs. Assuming Chloé didn't default back to being insufferable,


	3. Juleka and Luka

You had come outside thinking silence was what you wanted, but it wasn't. In the gentle glow of the full moon and lights from the city, you felt even more lonely than before. There was nothing but the lapping of water at the side of the boat to distract you from your thoughts. Hearing the girls gushing about Adrien and Marinette was almost preferable. The bitter-sweet feeling clouding your thoughts was foreign to you. You didn't know whether to settle into a reluctant contentment or to let some sort of resentment about the situation build up within you. “Luka?”

You glance over your shoulder. Jules emerged from below deck, a concerned look plastered across her face. You smile gently as she joins you at the railing. “You guys done already? Usually those calls are an all night affair.”

She shrugs. “There wasn't much to talk about.” You doubted that, but you appreciated her coming to check on you nonetheless. But you also felt like she shouldn't need to worry about mentioning Marinette around you. They were still friends, it was only natural. “Are you okay?”

You shrug. The lights from the city glinted on the top of the inky waves in the canal. The icy bite the wind carried was sobering, but it hadn't done anything to ease the conflicting emotions within you. “I guess. It's not like I'm surprised something like this happened now that it's all said and done. Besides, I told her I wanted her to be happy, so if she is then, I'll get over it.” You shrug again, hunching over to rest your chin on the back of you hands. Should you have been more distraught? Should you have been crying? Should you have been cursing Adrien's name or something? Maybe that was the real reason she was so worried about you, but... more or less you were fine.

Being with Marinette had been one hell of a ride. She was always going here or doing that. It was one big whirlwind when she came and went, but even among that chaos, you always felt so calm when she was around. But that was nothing different from when you were alone, it was just nice to have someone to sit and be with for a little while because sometimes that was all she really needed while carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Now you were back to business as usual. You missed her sometimes, but it didn't really hurt. Not when she could finally put an end to all the effort she had put into finally telling Adrien how she really felt.

Jules rests her hand on your shoulder. “You really mean it?”

You nod slightly. “Yeah. I'll miss her but, I'll live.”

She pats your shoulder before pulling away. “Well, care to tackle one last problem then with your infinite sage wisdom.”

You snort and shake your head. “Lay it on me.”

“Rose is worried about Kagami since she just ghosted all of us. I mean, I feel like we should do something too but she was Marinette's friend. I told her I do it since she's not really subtle but...it still obvious.”

When she started, you feared Jules was going to let you in on the girls plotting to set you up with Kagami in the wake of this. Still, you felt a little ill equipped to handle this. You didn't know anything about Kagami. “I think that as long as you're sincere in your intentions then it doesn't matter if your being obvious. Your feelings will get through to her, but don't try to rush her either. Everyone does things at their own pace.”

“So you're telling me to just go talk to her?”

You nod. Jules looks a little off-put. You could already envision her trying to pawn the task off on Rose despite, saying she'd do it. You wouldn't be surprised if she ultimately texted her instead.

Regardless, Jules pulls you into a half hug. “Thanks Luka.” She straightens. “I'm going back inside, it's cold out here.” You watch her head back toward the door. She lingers with it open, halfway and turns back to you. “You should take some time too okay? I can handle the band if you want. Just because your the oldest, it doesn't mean you need to always take care of us.”

You smile to yourself and straighten. “I'll keep than in mind.” You take a deep breath. The door squeaks shut. _Time to myself, huh?_


End file.
